


Honesty

by starvingartist_17



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvingartist_17/pseuds/starvingartist_17
Summary: Hermione and Ron's love story seen through Hermione's eyes in their Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh years.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Honesty

When Hermione was 14 she was sure that her life was turning around for the better. She was no longer seen as the bushy haired girl who knew too much for her own good. She was in with Harry Potter, the most famous wizard of all time, and Dumbledore himself had commended her more than once for saving Hogwarts from a horrible fate. She knew that despite the snickers and glares from fellow classmates she was destined for greatness. A destiny that they could never understand. That’s why Hermione never let superficial things bother her. But she couldn’t deny that it felt good when Viktor Krum asked her to the Yule Ball. It had been a rainy day and she was of course in the library.  
-  
“Excuse me. May I sit here?” His accent was deep and his volume the perfect level for a library. Hermione knew immediately who it must be.  
“Um sure.” She smiled shyly and averted her gaze back to her book. The potions essay was already finished and sitting in her bag, but she was trying to get ahead on the next chapter. No doubt Ron would be bugging her for his essay, and she needed to get ahead if she was going to have any luck teaching it to him.  
“I was wondering if you could do me a favor.” Krum’s voice remained soft, but he had a hint of urgency in his eyes.  
“I don’t think I would be able to help with your homework. You are a few years above me.” Hermione said sheepishly. Krum’s eyebrows furrowed.  
“Actually, I wanted to ask if you would accompany me to the Yule Ball.” Hermione started. Before she could say anything Krum spoke again. “Please take your time to answer if you need to. I know going with a champion would mean lots of attention and you seem to avoid that, but it would mean a lot if you came.”  
A lot of things went through Hermione’s mind all at once. The most prevalent thought was smugness that she was correct in guessing that Krum had been giving her looks. The next thought was embarrassment. The whole school would be looking at her if she were on Krum’s arm.  
The last and most painful thought was one word. Ron. She didn’t want to admit it to herself, but she had been hoping he would ask her. Pathetically and subconsciously, holding out hope that her friend would finally notice that she was no longer the 11 year old annoyance he still saw her as.  
These thoughts only took a moment to process, but Krum saw her hesitation.  
“You don’t have to give me an answ-“  
“I would love to go with you.”  
-  
Hermione was devastated. Her night had been ruined and all it took were a few words from Ron. He had the ability to make her feel things the way no one else could. Her anger, her sadness, and even her joy. She was still sniffling on the stairs when Krum found her.  
“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to end the night this way.”  
“It is the ginger boy yes? Weasel?’ Hermione snickered.  
“Yeah its him. I’m so sorry Viktor, I should have been honest with you.”  
“It is alright Hermione. I understand.” Krum smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.  
-  
At 15 Hermione had put all thought of crushes out of her mind. There were more important things to consider. Like how a frog faced witch was taking over Hogwarts. Although the idea for Dumbledore’s Army had been hers, Harry had taken to it just as she suspected. The students were actually learning defensive spells and Harry was an amazing teacher. Ron was still class clown but even he was doing well. It made her heart lighten seeing people from all houses coming together for the love of their school.  
It wasn’t until it was time to produce a Patronus that she began to regret this decision. She thought about lying and saying she couldn’t do it, but her reputation would never recover. So, when the time came she knew that there was no escaping it. She conjured all the memories with her two best friends. The happiest they’d ever been. And yet the memory that prompted the silver otter to spring from her wand was the look on Ron’s face when she got them out of some sort of trouble, and he looked at her like she was a treasure to behold. She blushed slightly but everyone was too preoccupied with the chaos of charms in the room to notice. She did however sneak peek at Ron’s Patronus. A golden retriever. This only served to strengthen her blush. She wondered what memory served to produce an intelligent dog with long and bushy hair.  
Later that night in the common room the Gryffindors were giggling in hushed whispers comparing their animals. Hermione was curled up with a book by the fireplace and was listening to Ginny prattle about something. It was a pleasant white noise until Ginny called her name.  
“I’m sorry what did you say?”  
“I was asking if you believe in soulmates. I mean Harry always talks about his parent’s Patronus’ and how they were a matched set. Meant to be together.”  
“Well if you think about it, a Patronus is just a manifestation of your happiest memory. Were you thinking of someone when you cast the spell?” Ginny blushed which was answer enough for Hermione. “I don’t think it has anything to do with destiny and more about how we feel.”  
“Thanks Hermione.” Before Ginny could walk away Hermione called out.  
“It’s okay that it wasn’t a doe Ginny.” Ginny just blushed harder and turned away with a smile.  
-  
When Hermione was 16 she experienced real heartache. Watching Ron with Lavender was tearing her heart out and stomping it into the stone floor. She avoided them when she could and tried to control her face when she couldn’t. Harry noticed though. He always noticed.  
“I’m so sorry ‘Mione. You know he wouldn’t do it if he knew it were hurting you.” Hermione just nodded weakly.  
“I just can’t tell him Harry. How can I? After everything we’ve been through.”  
“I know.” Hermione sniffled. Then remembered.  
“Ginny broke up with Dean by the way. I don’t know if you heard.” Harry’s eyes widened at the news. A small grin played at the corners of his lips.  
“How sad for Dean.” Hermione snorted.  
“Like you care about his feelings.” Harry laughed. Then looked serious.  
“I will tell her if you tell him. Deal?”  
-  
Ginny and Harry ended up together on Ginny’s account, not Harry’s. And since Harry didn’t keep his end of the bargain Hermione saw no need to keep hers. It wasn’t until Ron was sick and lying unconscious in a hospital bed that Hermione considered she might lose him before she would ever have the chance. Hermione had not left his side and Madame Pomfrey had not dared send her away.  
“Where is he?” Lavender burst into the infirmary with a concern that seemed a little late considering Ron had been admitted hours ago.  
“He’s fine Ms. Brown, just sleeping off the effects of a love potion.” Madame Pomfrey said, annoyed at the intrusion. Lavender shot an accusatory look at Hermione that was easily ignored and moved to take Ron’s other hand.  
“Ron. Can you hear me darling?” Ron whispered a reply, but it was too low for either girl to hear. “Sorry love, can you speak up?”  
“Hermione” It was faint, but it was definitely her name. Hermione grinned. Lavender gave him one last look of disdain and ran from the room.  
-  
At 17 Hermione was no longer worried about keeping her feelings a secret and more about losing him to this damned war. If only she had been more honest, maybe the locket would not have affected him the way it did. If she had only told him how she felt maybe he wouldn’t have run away.  
That’s why she didn’t care that they were soaked and freezing, and a battle was raging on above their heads. When Ron looked at her like that, she had no choice but to kiss him like she meant it. Like she never wanted him to stop.


End file.
